


Placid Pulse

by TacticalCupcakes



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacticalCupcakes/pseuds/TacticalCupcakes
Summary: Natsuki and Yuri go for a pleasant walk along the beach together.





	Placid Pulse

“Hey, Yuri?”

Natsuki looks up at me as the two of us nonchalantly walk along the beach, our fingers interlocked together. The two of us have been seeing each other for several months at this point, but I still find my heart racing at the prospect of seeing her.

“Y-Yes?” I respond, glancing towards her.

I feel her grip on my hand tighten ever so slightly. “What is it that… uh...”

She turns away, her face flushing. “…what do you like about me?”

“E-Eh? W-Where’s this coming from?”

“Well…I guess, there’s so many other people who are prettier, or nicer, or who know how to talk to someone without being mean, but-“

“Natsuki.”

I come to a stop, taking her other hand in mine.

“C-Can I be honest with you?”

She nods expectantly.

“I really have grown quite fond of you. You’re much more compassionate than you think; you’ve comforted me in my times of need, you’ve defended me when others would not, a-and, um…”

My face blazes as my voice shrinks into a timid squeak.

“…andyouperfectlyembodypulchritude.”

“What was that last bit?” she cocks her head, but doesn’t look away.

“I-I, um… I like looking at your face.”

_Oh god, that just sounds weird. Way to go, Yuri._

“N-Not that I just stare at you! I-I just think you’re… quite attractive…”

Natsuki raises an eyebrow before allowing an adorably contagious giggle to escape from her.

“You really think so?”

“A-Am I one to lie?”

“…thank you,” she grins. “Sometimes… it’s just nice to hear that, y’know?”

“Of course… we all want the validation of those close to us. But that _does_ beg the question…”

“Hm?”

I release one of her hands and continue our seaside stroll.

“What qualities of mine drew you towards me?”

She places a hand on her chin, evidently deep in thought.

“When I first met you, I thought for sure you’d be sort of rigid in your ways; like you knew what you liked to do, and just wanted to keep to yourself. But you proved me wrong. And whilst normally I don’t like it when people do that, I’m glad you did.”

“I suppose that’s a good thing…”

“No, you have to let me finish!” she pouts impatiently. “You’re super smart, and you kind of know exactly what to say. Sure, you sometimes stick your foot in your mouth, but it’s always kind of endearing.”

A warm feeling flourishes in my chest, like gentle honey spread across freshly-made bread.

“And you know what? I feel safe around you. So… thanks.”

I smile delicately. As I’m about to continue walking, I feel her tug on my hand.

“Hey,” she says playfully, “come here.”

I bend down to her level, then suddenly feel her soft lips pressed against my own. Time seems to stop as the two of us share this beautiful moment.

Never in a thousand eternities would I have anticipated finding something that even remotely resembled love, and yet here we were. Two young women, facing the world one day at a time, side by side.

After what feels like hours, we finally pull away from each other. Her cheeks are a subtle rosy shade, accentuated by a sweet smirk.

“I know I can be a bit pushy sometimes, but… I really do enjoy spending time with you Yuri.”

“I… I do too… b-but with you…”

She laughs again, then pulls me along by the hand.

I’m not sure what I did to deserve such an incredibly pleasant partner, but I’m more grateful than I can express. It might sound cliché, but… the two of us finding each other, after everything the two of us have been through separately… is that fate? Or is it just a happy accident, carried forward by two lovers who barely know how to navigate the world?

_Even if I might feel lost sometimes, I can always count on you to guide me through the enervating mists._

“I-I… “ I mumble awkwardly, “I… l-love you, Natsuki…”

Her fingers tighten around my hand, her pulse quickening.

“I love you too, you big sap.”

With a quiet titter, the two of us continue forward along the beach, allowing the steadily setting sun to ensconce us in a comforting amber blanket.

_This really is a perfect day…_


End file.
